


I miss you everyday

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Robert misses his Mum everyday but Mother’s Day is always the hardest. Can he get through it?





	I miss you everyday

It’s the one time of year he wishes never came. Mother’s Day has always been hard for Robert but this year seems even harder. Seb is spending time with Rebecca because it’s her first Mother’s Day and Aaron’s dragged Liv and Gerry along so he can go and see Chas. He know’s Aaron took them to get out of his hair whilst he deal’s with Mother’s Day but realistically spending time with them all today probably would of helped him. He’s sat in The Mill on his own without anyone around him. 

 

Aaron’s at the pub visiting Chas with Liv and Gerry who don’t see why Aaron got them out of bed so early on a Sunday. 

“Thanks for coming love. You could of come earlier though and made me breakfast in bed” Chas joked as she hugged Aaron. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“The only meal he can make without bringing it” Liv piped up. Aaron jokingly nudged her. 

“Can we go now?” Gerry asked. 

“No. We’ve only just got here” Aaron replied. Gerry sighed. 

“So what’ve you got planned for me today then?” Chas asked. 

“What is seeing me not enough?” Aaron replied smiling. Chas jokingly slapped him. 

“I was joking but you know what I meant” she said. 

“We’re not staying here all day are we?” Liv asked confused. 

“Oh charmin’” Chas replied. 

“We’re staying here for a few hours atleast Liv” Aaron replied. 

“Hello Mother in the room wanting to be spoilt rotten by her son” Chas piped up. 

“I got you your favourite perfume and put money in a card” Aaron joked. 

“Hello your husband currently at home without a Mum” Liv accidentally slipped out. 

“Y-yeah I know” Aaron said nervously. He hated being able to spoil his Mum whilst Robert had to grieve and treat it like a normal day. He knows how much Robert misses his Mum and wishes he could change it all for him. 

“How is he today?” Chas asked softly. Aaron sighed. 

“Not great. He tried saying he was but I can tell he wasn’t. He did cry last night in bed thinking I wasn’t awake” Aaron replied. 

“It’s a hard day for him though isn’t it? I can’t imagine loosing two mums” Chas replied. Aaron nodded and let out a sad smile. 

“So what are we gonna do? Go back and tell Robert how much Chas loved her present off her son?” Liv asked. She didn’t have a Mum today either but hers wasn’t dead and she spoke to her on the phone. She know’s Robert’s a prat sometimes but she has so much love for him and can’t bare the thought of him spending the day on his own. 

“Look why don’t you go and see Robert? He needs ya more then me today” Chas said softly. 

“He’ll be at his Mum’s grave. I don’t want to interrupt” Aaron replied. 

“But he’ll need ya. I’ll keep Gerry here while you and Liv go and see him” Chas said with a small smile. 

“Are you sure? I’ll come back later. Hopefully try and get Robert in for a drink” Aaron asked. Chas nodded. 

“Gerry can pamper me until you get here” Chas joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Anything for you pretty lady” Gerry said with a huge grin. Liv rolled her eyes as Aaron shook his head. 

“Right come on you. Let’s go and get Seb” Aaron said. 

“Why?” Liv asked confused as she stood up. 

“Well I think he’ll help. Having all three of us there” Aaron replied. Liv just rolled her eyes as they left. She know’s she has to accept Seb as part of them but it’s so hard for her. 

 

Aaron arrive’s at Victoria’s and she seem’s quite happy today but then again she always puts on a brave face no matter what. 

“So what do I owe this honour? And where’s my brother?” Victoria asked as they made their way into the living room. Seb was in his Mose’s basket talking away at himself. 

“He’s gone to to the graveyard. How come you’re not there?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I do mine the day before. I find it a lot easier” Victoria replied with a small smile. Aaron nodded. 

“Anyway we’re off to go and see Robert because we don’t want him to be on his own and came to pick Seb up for an hour. We’ll bring him straight back” Aaron said. Victoria was about to reply when Rebecca walked in. 

“Oh hi. Robert not with you?” Rebecca asked. Liv sighed. 

“No he’s gone to see his Mum which is why we’re here. We’re off to join him so he’s not his own and thought he might like to see Seb. That’s if you’re not doing anything with him” Aaron said. 

“It’s fine. I’m tired anyway I’ve spent some time with him today but do be careful he keeps throwing his things out the pram” Rebecca said smiling. Aaron nodded. 

“I’m going back to bed. Hopefully I can get more then an hour with Seb out” Rebecca joked as she went upstairs. Aaron made sure Rebecca was out of sight before turning back to Vic. 

“So hows things been here?” Aaron asked. 

“Stressful. But what do I expect eh? She’s hardly going to recover overnight” Victoria replied softly. 

“Like we care” Liv muttered loud enough for Aaron to nudge her. 

“What? I won’t forget what she did just because her heads messed up. I’ve got no sympathy for her” Liv said bitterly. Aaron just sighed. 

“Just go get Seb’s pram from the hallway” Aaron replied. Liv sighed as Aaron picked Seb up. 

“Shall we go and see daddy?” Aaron said softly. Seb giggled at Aaron. 

“He likes you doesn’t he? Always smiling” Victoria said smiling. 

“Only human like his dad eh?” Aaron joked. 

“Aaron come on” Liv said loudly. 

“Right coming” Aaron replied. 

“Tell Rob I’m here if he wants to talk today” Victoria said. Aaron smiled and left. 

 

Approaching the graveyard they spot Robert standing at his Mum’s grave. Aaron was still holding Seb who cried everytime Aaron tried to put him down and Liv couldn’t help but find it funny. 

“Are you sure we should be here?” Liv whispered. 

“He needs us. All of us” Aaron said quietly as they walked slowly to Robert. 

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked. Robert turned. 

“Why you not with your Mum and I thought Rebecca was spending time with him?” Robert asked confused. 

“I’ve seen her and Rebecca’s tired. We don’t want you to be alone today” Aaron replied softly. 

“You didn’t need to come. You should be with your Mum” Robert replied sadly. He felt guilty Aaron came to him. 

“Yeah and so should you” Liv piped up. 

“Liv” Aaron said. 

“What? I wasn’t saying it nasty but he should be with her today” Liv replied in defence. 

“It’s a good job she isn’t here. Hardly made the best choices have I?” Robert replied. 

“Robert she’d be proud of ya. You’re amazing no matter what anyone says” Aaron replied softly. 

“I’ve hurt a lot of people” Robert replied. 

“But you’ve also loved a lot. She’d be so proud of who you’ve turned into” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“Really?” Robert asked. 

“You’re the best Dad and the best husband we could wish for. Even if we do want to punch you sometimes” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“And the best brother to me and Vic” Liv piped up. 

“Does that mean the best brother is off probation?” Robert asked jokingly. Liv and Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Depends how much money I can get out of ya” Liv joked. Robert rolled his eyes as Aaron smiled. 

“Here take him. He wouldn’t let me put him down in his pram” Aaron said handing over Seb to Robert. Robert smiled at his son. 

“Hard to believe someone so cute could be your son eh?” Aaron joked. 

“I’m cute. That’s why you kept running back” Robert said with a smug smile. 

“It’s not your looks I’m after” Aaron said with a smile on his face. 

“Two children present here” Liv said scrunching up her face. 

“We don’t want to hear that” Liv said. 

“I’m sure my mum doesn’t either” Robert joked. Aaron laughed. 

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. 

“I am now you two are here” Robert said. 

“Don’t you mean three?” Liv asked. 

“Maybe. Am I off probation?” Robert asked smiling. Liv sighed. 

“Fine you’re off probation. You was never on it but it’s so fun seeing you sweat” Liv said smiling. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll get you back somehow” Robert replied. 

“No you won’t. Then you actually will be on probation” Liv said. Robert and Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Let’s go home” Robert said. 

“Are you sure? We can stay longer” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. 

“I came and that’s what matters. Plus we need to plan a night out to Liv can babysit” Robert joked. 

“I don’t think so. I’ll babysit when he sleeps through” Liv piped up. Aaron and Robert laughed as they left the graveyard. Robert managed to put Seb down in his pram with no fuss and Liv even offered to push him. She decided to go infront because their heart eyes were annoying her as usual. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Aaron asked. 

“I’m fine. It’s hardly the first Mother’s Day without her is it? It gets easier” Robert replied. 

“You can be upset y’know? We’re here for ya” Aaron replied softly. Robert smiled. 

“It’s easier now you three are here” Robert said. 

“We’re going nowhere” Aaron replied with a small smile. 

“Poor me” Robert joked. Aaron playfully punched Robert on the arm as Robert pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

Mother’s Day will always be hard. As the years go by it gets easier but it’s still a hard day. Robert know’s he has to face this day once a year but now he has his own family it’s easier for him to get through it. He walks home holding his husband’s hand watching his sister in law who’s more like a real sister pushing his son. A month ago he never thought this would happen but it has and he’s grateful everyday he can finally have them all in his life.


End file.
